A Voice to Mend a Broken Heart
by Natalie122333
Summary: Two years after Praimfaya, Bellamy and the space crew hear something that gives them hope. A little drabble focused on Bellamy/Bellarke feelings.


**Author's note: My first The 100 fic. It's just a quick one shot with a bit of Bellarke. I've watched live since the end of Season 2 (after catching up on Netflix) and I've shipped Bellarke since almost the beginning and the Season 4 finale killed me. Just thought I'd write this drabble to give myself a little hope. I hope they didn't live through 6 years in space without hearing Clarke and knowing she survived. Thanks for reading, feel free to share your thoughts.**

* * *

It had been two years. Two years since Bellamy had last seen Clarke alive. His brain had told him every day that she was dead; there was no way she survived. But a voice in the back of his head also said: "She had Nightblood, maybe it worked and maybe she made it to safety." He tried so hard to silence that voice, but nothing would do the trick.

He dreamed about her often. Sometimes they were peacefully dreams, other times they were nightmares. She would say "I'm okay, Bellamy" then collapse on the ground. Or she would smile brightly and say "You don't have to worry, I'm fine. I'll see you when it's safe for you to come back." One time he dreamed he told her he loved her. His heart ached and he woke up in a cold sweat.

Bellamy was always going to regret not going after Clarke. He was always going to regret not telling her how much she means to him. But he knew they needed to launch the rocket at that time, they couldn't wait. Clarke wouldn't want anyone to die because they waited too long for her.

One day, everything changed. The radio made noise. It was just static at first but then he heard a voice. He glanced at Raven who was sitting nearby.

"I… Bellamy, Raven? Monty… can anyone hear me?" The voice was very faint but the words were clear.

It was Clarke's voice. He knew it was her.

"Clarke." He choked. He jumped up and grabbed the radio, squeezing it hard.

Raven remained silent. She appeared to be too shocked to speak.

The radio made static noises again but Bellamy heard one word: "alive." It was definitely Clarke. It had to be her. It was Clarke and she was telling them that she was alive.

"Clarke! Can you hear me? Please…" Bellamy shouted as he pressed the radio button hard. The radio continued making static noises.

"Clarke! We hear you." He tried again.

The radio went silent after a few minutes of nothing but fuzzy noises.

Bellamy clenched his fist. He didn't hear Raven come up behind him.

"That was really her." Raven said as she put a hand on Bellamy's shoulder.

Bellamy managed a nod.

"It's been two years. I was sure she was gone… I mean I wanted to believe her Nightblood saved her but…" Raven trailed off.

It took Bellamy a couple minutes to speak. "It did save her. She saved us by sacrificing herself and she must have made it to safety." He smiled. "I can't believe it."

Raven turned to face him and he pulled her into his arms. It was a celebratory hug. Once they pulled away from each other, they heard someone enter the room.

It was Monty and Harper.

"What's going on?" Harper asked. She noticed the grins on Bellamy and Raven's faces.

"Clarke's alive." Bellamy's voice was shaky.

"What?" Monty said. He looked confused.

"Clarke's alive. We just heard her on the radio." Raven told them as they came over to stand next to them.

Harper gasped then smiled brightly.

"What did she say?" Monty questioned.

Bellamy frowned. "She just said our names… I think she thought we couldn't hear her. What if she's been trying to reach us this whole time and the damn radio didn't work?"

He quickly became angry. He told himself not to think of Clarke desperately trying to reach them every day for two years. And they would spend the next three years in space. His last words to her were _"You too."_ Hearing her voice again was heartening but not being able to see her in person, not being able to see that she was safe and sound killed him. He needed to touch her, to hold her again.

"Bellamy?" Monty's voice brought him back.

Bellamy turned his attention to Monty.

"I don't know if we'll ever hear her again but at least we know she's alive. She lived and we lived because of her. We'll see her again one day. Until then, we need to do our best to survive."

Bellamy just nodded. Monty was right. Hearing Clarke gave them more willpower to keep fighting. They were doing okay, the seven of them. Maybe his nightmares would stop now. Even if they never heard her voice again during the next three years, Bellamy knew that Clarke would be waiting for the day it would be safe for them to return to earth. He hoped she somehow knew that they were all alive, they were all fine.

Now that he knew Clarke was alive, Bellamy's heart was no longer broken. She didn't die in vain and his heart started beating fast at the image of her face in mind.

Monty and Harper joined in on the celebratory hugs. Bellamy grinned again. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
